


John x Bro

by Ruby_Egbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Egbert/pseuds/Ruby_Egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John just goes to spend some time with his best friend he lets his curiosity get the best of him and ends up spending the night with bro instead ::3 ((it kinda goes into smut quickly))</p>
            </blockquote>





	John x Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is terrible its my first time writing on here make the comments as non brutal as possible please ::3

John's P.O.V  
I was at the Strider house playing video games with Dave on his couch, so far I've only seen his true identity,I have no idea what his brother looks like,yet,so I just let my imagination drift,not that that's why I'm here,hell no!,I'm here cause I finally got to visit my friend! Who is as cool as he seems and also more of a doushe,but that's only when you piss him off or..nah its just when you piss him off and I'm not a homosexual! All of a sudden I see this dark((kinda shadowy)) tall figure walk/flashstep by I coulda sworn he looked my way and winked through his dorky pointy anime shades, but I have to be hallucinating, yep defiantly hallucinating! Dave told me that was his Bro if that wasn't already fucking obvious! I asked him about Bro's name and he just said bro and went back to his video games,da fuck Dave! After a few more hours i started to get sleepy,Dave noticed this and told me where his room was so I got up, walked up the stairs and started to make my way twords Dave's room till out of the corner of my eye I saw a door that was slightly open and letting my curiosity get the best of me I slowly began to approach the door and as soon as I peered in,I saw Bro laying on his bed,he was on his stomach so that his perfect ass was noticeable,clothed!,but noticeable, I shook my head and began to mentally scream at myself,damnit John you can't think thoughts like that about your best friends brother!fuckin idiot!,and before I could leave I heard a small muffled chuckle come from bro's bed,I froze blankly staring at him he just got up and slowly made his way to me till he was very close and his face even closer,and I of course stayed frozen,till he pressed his lips onto mine,I began to blush furiously,i felt him smirk in the kiss,then he bit at my bottom lip and licked the small trace of blood that came with it, I moaned quietly,he smiled and began to snake his hand up my shirt till he got to one of my nipples and started to pinch it,I moaned louder, he smirked in accomplishment and kept going, that's when I started to hold back my moans now that I knew he liked hearing it so much, I noticed bro furrow his brows,this time I smirked in accomplishment,he grumbled and began to pinch harder, I squeaked but some how managed to not moan, surprisingly,he scoffed and began to work his way down till his hand was over the hem of my jeans,then he slowly undid the button and zipper and pulled them off leaving my clothed boner exposed, I blushed more furiously,he smiled and slowly moved his hand over my erection,I almost moaned(and came) but somehow still stayed silent,he scoffed and walked over to the door,i whimpered in protest not only from the loss of contact on me but also the loss of his contact even next to me, he playfully rolled his eyes and shut and locked his door then slowly made his way over to me, I huffed he smiled more and began to strip till he was only in his boxers,I couldn't take my eyes off his growing member easily shown through his boxers,he chuckled,"like what you see~" I only nodded,he chuckled again and made his way to me,then picked me up and carried me bridal style to his bed where he gently set me down and continued with what he was doing,then he slowly began snaking his hand down into my boxers and began pumping my needy shaft,I tried to hold back but the pleasure was to much so I moaned hella loudly,he just continued till I came in my boxers,after that I looked away to the side,bro chuckled and kissed my cheek,I looked at him as he ripped off my boxers,that was my favorite pair damnit!,then he took of his underwear and I couldn't look at anything else I stared at it for what,minutes?hours!?ok maybe not hours maybe 5-10 minutes, and during that whole time he was fingering my entrance and I didn't even know it till I snapped back to reality,and I suddenly felt a sharp pain that lasted for a few minutes,after that all I felt was pleasure till he hit my prostate that's when I was moaning so loud the neighbors could hear me if they even had neighbors,my thoughts broke when I heard bro whisper in my ear about how much of a needy slut I sound like I blush a deep scarlet as he continues then a thought comes into mind, I smirk and out of no where pull his fingers out of me(as I whimper) and flip him over so that I'm on top,I then begin to kiss on his neck trying to leave a few good hickies on his neck,then I worked my way down to his nipples and sucked on one and he just chuckles at me so I kinda angrily work my way down till I was at his shaft,I licked all the way from the bottom near his balls to top where small drops of pre-cum was forming,I kissed the tip then took all of what I could of him inside my mouth,he finally moaned,I smirked in accomplishment and started to take him deeper till I couldn't take anymore,then I hollowed out my cheeks and started to bob my head up and down till he came deep down my throat,I felt some of it escape my lips,bro chuckled and said,"that's a good look for you~" I blushed more furiously and thought,why does he have to be so sexy, then suddenly he grabs me and flips us so that he's on top again,I squeak mid turn and for a second I see bro smirk and chuckle at my cuteness,he then reaches over to his nightstand and grabs a small bottle of clear liquid,he pops open the cap and puts a good amount onto his shaft then he lines up his cock at my entrance and asks,"you ready?~" it takes me a few minutes but eventually I nod and as quick as he lined it up he slammed himself into me and started to thrust at a kinda quick pace I moan/screamed his name,it took him a few minutes but when he finnaly hit my prostate I couldn't stop myself from screaming out for him to go harder faster and deeper if deeper was even possible,this went on for what seemed like hours till we both came,after we both got out of our orgasm highs he pulled out and payed next to me on the bed,I layed on my side next to him,he just wrapped his arm around me and sighed,I closed my eyes and before I fell into a deep peaceful sleep I felt him kiss the top of my head and whisper how much of a cute dork and cock slut I was...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terrible ending ::3


End file.
